1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a robot and a technology generating a map for position recognition of a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “robot” has been generally applied to an autonomous figure having a human form which is equipped with a machine to operate body parts including mechanical limbs to perform functions in a humanlike manner. However, nowadays, the term of ‘robot’ can refer to a machine that may not resemble human beings in appearance but may be able to autonomously perform tasks.
In particular, a mobile robot is desirable in performing tasks in harsh environments or dangerous areas, replacing humans. In addition, a domestic mobile robot, such as a cleaning robot, which autonomously moves around a home are becoming increasingly common for helping housework.
In order for a mobile robot to perform its tasks by freely moving, the recognition of the surrounding environment of the robot is desirable. The recognition of the surrounding environment may be achieved through a map. A grid map is one representative example of such a map that is formed by representing the surrounding environment using equally sized grid squares and expressing an object on the grid squares. The robot generates a grid map for surrounding environment using a distance measuring sensor.
As a representative example of a method of generating a grid map of the surrounding environment of a robot, the robot may obtain distance information while turning 360 degrees while at the same position and generate a grid map using the obtained distance information. However, if the robot turns 360 degrees at the same rotational velocity, the generated grid map may be inaccurate due to the difference between the rotational velocity of the robot and distance information update velocity of distance information of the distance measuring sensor.